De trampas y canes
by Three Swords
Summary: Miena, la adorable mascota de los niños del hogar de Pony, es requerida de urgencia en Lakewood para una importante misión. Secuela de "Complicidad en la escalera"... Creado para GF2010
1. Prólogo

─Pero... ─la señorita Pony dudó por varios segundos, y es que, pese a las extravagancias de Sir William, la situación no era cosa corriente. Y tampoco era cosa corriente ver los enormes y habitualmente imperturbables ojos de Miena abrirse a su máxima capacidad; incluso la perruna oreja, usualmente en letargo, se mantenía erguida, al acecho de cualquier amenaza.

─Será por un mes, si acaso dos, en tanto Candy permanece en Lakewood. Ya he avisado a Tom ─indicó Archibald con una brillante sonrisa─. William piensa que así extrañará menos este lugar ─mientras pronunciaba las palabras Archibald evitó mirar directamente a la mascota; no que esperara verse descubierto, pero Miena conseguía conmoverlo como ningún bicho viviente.

Si la pobrecita supiera lo que tía Eloy tenía planeado para ella...

La señorita Pony no dijo nada más y Miena, como la obediente mascota que le habían enseñado a ser, siguió a su improvisado amo en turno, en dirección al automóvil que la conduciría a su nueva misión.


	2. Razones

─¡No es posible! ─exclamó Candy al sentir el roce de una alfombra viviente en su nuca. Con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, giró para recibir el húmedo saludo de reconocimiento de la mascota favorita de Tom Cartwright─. ¡Miena! ─gritó con júbilo, mientras, diez pasos más allá, William Albert Ardley, el hombre más asediado de todo Chicago, abandonaba por un momento el análisis de los balances del imperio financiero Ardley para dedicar una mirada apreciativa a la escena.

Contrario a la habitual alegría que lo hubiera inundado ante la contemplación de las dos cosas que más amaba en este mundo: Candy y los animales, en esa ocasión la llegada de la mascota Cartwright le supuso más un inconveniente que otra cosa: estaban a tan sólo un par de semanas de la celebración de la tradicional cacería del zorro y ese año el evento sería muy especial; porque él lo presidiría por primera ocasión.

Un suspiro de exasperada resignación escapó de sus sensuales labios al deducir que, con Miena por ahí, iba a resultar muy difícil para la tía Aloy confinar a Candy el tiempo reglamentario para instruirla respecto a la etiqueta y las actividades que habría de desempeñar como anfitriona. La hija adoptiva del líder de los Ardley ocupaba un lugar superior en la complicada jerarquía familiar y la anciana no estaba dispuesta a permitirle olvidarlo. Candy había accedido, más por cortesía y afecto que otra cosa, a empeñarse en el aprendizaje de las ceremonias protocolarias; sin embargo, pese a toda la buena fe de la joven, en ocasiones los gritos exasperados de la anciana paralizaban las labores de la mansión, arrancando expresiones divertidas y angustiadas por igual a todos sus habitantes, comenzando por los jardineros y mucamas hasta terminar con el mismísimo dueño de la propiedad más hermosa de Illinois.

El detestaba torturar así a la joven enfermera; pero la tía había insistido y había sido más fácil ceder que intentar discutir con la anciana. Tenía una deuda de honor con Aloy porque, para su total sorpresa, esta se había comportado con total corrección durante el fin de semana en que Candy visitara Lakewood con motivo del cumpleaños de la matriarca. Además, se lo debía después de haber arruinado su propia presentación, anticipándose a revelar su identidad en aquel baile de compromiso entre Neal Leegan y Candy. Desde la nada bondadosa perspectiva de la tía, la cacería del zorro era la última oportunidad para que Candis y él demostraran que aún había esperanza para el futuro familiar.

William suspiró audiblemente, inmerso en sus reflexiones, en la preocupación que había comenzado a atormentarlo desde que ocurriera el incidente del compromiso: lo cierto era que, para cualquiera, estaba tan claro como el agua que la risueña joven de ojos verdes le profesaba una lealtad inquebrantable, y no podía evitar pensar en el alto riesgo que ese conocimiento, puesto en manos de mentes perversas, representaba para Candy en particular. Ayer habían sido los Leegan y Aloy; mañana, tal vez un delincuente o un oportunista.

William sabía que, en lo tocante al asunto con los Leegan, Candy, pese a su firmeza de carácter, habría terminado cediendo a las peticiones de Aloy tan sólo para complacerlo; y ahora que la joven estaba enterada de su verdadera identidad su lealtad se había quintuplicado: bastaba contemplarla, vagando como alma en pena por cualquier rincón de Lakewood, mientras sostenía en sus manos un pesado ejemplar de historia del Clan Ardley, para comprender que ella estaba poniendo su mayor empeño en seguir las instrucciones de Aloy, porque no quería avergonzarlo ante el Clan.

Un sordo gemido emergió de entre los sensuales labios de el joven patriarca al contemplar la afectuosa cercanía entre Miena y Candy, que permanecían tumbadas sobre la alfombra, atentas al noveno tomo de la historia del Clan; era ese un volúmen particularmente complicado, ya que mostraba complejos cuadros genealógicos que a él, no lo olvidaba, le había tomado por lo menos un mes aprender.

El líder del Clan Ardley movió la cabeza sumamente disgustado: con él mismo, con Aloy, con Candy, con George, con el mundo entero; conteniendo el primitivo y negativo impulso de arrojar lejos de sí el contrato de la Sociedad Naviera Montgomery que revisaba en ese momento: ¿Es que ninguno entendía que a él no le importaba si Candy conocía o no el nombre de su segundo tío bisabuelo? ¿Es que nadie podía comprender que, si por él fuera, olvidaría todo el maldito protocolo y se concretaría a anunciarles a todos, Candy incluida, que estaba perdida e intensamente enamorado de la joven que había salvado su vida no una, sino varias veces? ¿Porqué era tan complicado para todos comprender algo tan simple?

Miena escogió ese momento para demostrar su eficiencia: levantándose de su lugar, dio un ligero empellón con la nariz a la oreja izquierda de la rubia, como anunciándole que el tiempo de concentrarse en historias inútiles había terminado. Candy captó el mensaje y, se incorporó de un salto para enfilar rumbo a la puerta, dispuesta a complacer a Miena, dedicándole tan sólo una brillante sonrisa y un ademán de despedida al Ardley por excelencia, antes de salir disparada en persecución de la mascota más consentida de Illinois, materializando así los temores del joven patriarca y arruinando la cuidadosa planeación de Aloy respecto a las mañanas de historia y cultura.

A veces, William creía que el destino se burlaba de él al permitirle contemplar en primera fila un reflejo de su alma.


	3. Géneros

─¡Muy bien! ¡Así se hace Miena! ─la dulce voz masculina que Candy se había acostumbrado a escuchar justo bajo su ventana cada tarde después del almuerzo inundó la estancia, forzándola a alzar la cabeza y despegar la nariz de sus deberes del día, a saber: el enésimo intento por aprender a identificar los diseños de los numerosos tartanes y tratar de relacionarlos con apellidos ¿Porqué tenían los escoceses que ser tan condenadamente complicados? además, claro, aún no conseguía superar el desafío de diferenciar la seda de excelente calidad de la seda común.

La joven emitió un suspiro resignado porque había creído erróneamente que sólo a Aloy, a Elisa y a la madre de ésta, se les podía ocurrir que hubiera una seda que fuera de calidad inferior; pero, por increíble que pareciera, Archibald y el propio William habían estado de acuerdo en ese punto; de hecho, Candy había tenido esa mañana la interesante oportunidad de contemplar, por primera ocasión, a los Ardley, una extrañamente sonriente Elisa incluida, como una familia unida por un objetivo común.

Mala suerte el que ella fuera precisamente ese objetivo común, se dijo, sin poder contener una mueca de exasperación mezclada con resignación, mientras su mirada volvía momentáneamente a la colección de géneros que Aloy le había facilitado. Candy gimió sin poder evitarlo, porque en cada muestra de tejido Aloy había añadido una nota explicativa lo suficientemente compleja y extensa como para que le ocupara el resto del día leerlas todas.

Sin poder doblegar un minuto más su innata vitalidad, Candy tomó la decisión de postergar el poco interesante asunto de clasificar géneros, y se levantó del diván forrado con terciopelo importado de marruecos (¡ja! Al menos se había aprendido ese) y obligó a sus pies a dirigirse al balcón: era bastante más atractivo observar a William mientras entretenía a Miena que intentar aprender los cinco sucesos gracias a los cuales los Ardley, y sólo ellos, habían ganado el derecho de incluir la singular trama arcoiris en su tartán; cuando ni siquiera los Bruce, y ella ya había comprendido la inestimable importancia de esa familia, poseían semejante privilegio.

Desde que la mascota de Tom llegara a Lakewood, apenas la semana anterior, William había asumido como una responsabilidad ineludible compartir un rato en el jardín con Miena, provocando con esa decisión reacciones encontradas entre los miembros de la familia: Archibald se había mostrado visiblemente aliviado por no ser él el que tuviera que asumir tan fatigosa obligación, Aloy había optado por arrugar la nariz y levantarla en el aire todo lo posible mientras blandía enérgicamente su abanico y dedicaba una furibunda mirada a la mascota; George, bueno, extrañanente el auxiliar principal del presidente de los Ardley había puesto los ojos en blanco; y en cuanto a ella ¿qúe decir? salvo que sintió un poquito de envidia por la enorme suerte de la preciosa san bernardo, porque al menos la perra sí estaba autorizada a gozar sin restricciones de la compañía de William, mientras que ella, Candy White, agonizaba recluida en su habitación, intentando aprender la expresión correcta para dirigirse a cada miembro de la familia y luchando por recordar a cada paso que no podía llamar Albert a William en público.

Candy pensó por un momento en ese último detalle respecto al nombre: Aloy le había advertido enérgicamente que, dirigirse al patriarca por su segundo nombre frente al clan entero era una ofensa grave y que más le valía corregir ese penoso hábito antes de que la cacería del zorro tuviera lugar. La matriarca no había explicado más; pero a ella ninguna explicación podría apartarla de la desagradable premonición de que, en un futuro no muy lejano, Albert no existiría más; que pronto sería engullido definitivamente por la nueva, reluciente y carismática personalidad del jefe de la familia Ardley.

Y hablando de personalidades carismáticas...

Amparada por el anonimato que le concedía su posición superior en el balcón, Candy se permitió observar a sus anchas el juego interminable entre el hombre y la bestia. Que Miena adoraba a William no podía dudarse, porque la perra solía seguirlo a todas partes: acompañaba sus cabalgatas a temprana hora de la mañana, sus paseos por el jardín, e incluso, sus prolongadas estancias en la biblioteca y en su despacho ubicado en el solarium y, cosa extraña, únicamente se separaba de él cuando ella estaba a la vista. Candy no pudo evitar pensar, un tanto acongojada, que por lo menos a la dulce Miena le importaban sus sentimientos.

Una enorme sonrisa alegró el rostro de Candy cuando formuló su primer pensamiento filosófico del día, deduciendo para total tranquilidad de su espíritu que, al menos, Miena parecía comprender que debía mostrarle lealtad ¡Qué carambas! Si ella tenía derecho de antigüedad ¿O no?

Al pensar en ello, Candy concentró su atención ya no en la mascota, que saltaba de acá para allá y más allá atendiendo a los ademanes de su compañero, sino en William, quien sonreía, concentrado en el juego como si no importara nada más; su mirada enfocada en adivinar las reacciones de Miena, y su cuerpo entero en tensión, listo para el ataque; aún con el pantalón de fino lino y la camisa de seda cubriéndolo, sus músculos podían adivinarse: todos ellos firmes y fuertes, claro indicativo de que no solía pasar la totalidad del tiempo frente a un escritorio.

Candy sintió el familiar calorcillo del rubor ascender por sus mejillas, reprendiéndose por pensar en cosas indebidas. No sabía cómo o cuándo; pero, siendo sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que había comenzado a observar a William con ojos distintos, poniendo atención a detalles en los que jamás habría reparado, de tratarse de otro hombre; como en ese preciso momento en que, al contemplar la fuerza con la que lanzaba el juguete a una expectante Miena, no podía evitar recordar que esos mismos brazos la habían sostenido innumerables ocasiones, transformándose para ella en un cálido y seguro refugio contra la dura realidad del mundo.

Candy observó a Miena, los grandes ojos de la mascota más simpática de ese rumbo permanecían fijos en William, sin disimular la adoración que le prodigaban, y no tuvo más remedio que preguntarse, bastante mortificada, ¿desde cuando ella había comenzado también a esperar ansiosamente por cada segundo de atención de William; a mirarlo, también, con esa misma expresión arrobada que ahora exhibía Miena?

La joven hija adoptiva del magnate más misterioso de los alrededores, no encontró una respuesta satisfactoria para tan confusas interrogantes ya que, para su total mortificación, no consiguió recordar ningún instante de las vidas cruzadas de ambos en que ella no le hubiera mirado así.


End file.
